The Orphan
by WaitingForAdventure
Summary: There are probably many things to say about me. I’m careless and weird, and trouble seems to follow me. But that is not my true identity, about that I only know one thing, I’m Jean Blank and I have never met my parents.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All recognisable character, plases and plot belongs to J.K. Rowling, the rest is mine.**

**The Orphan**

Introduction, the dream of Jean Blank

The orphanage needed to invest in many things, a larger septic tank, more heat, better food, and thicker walls. After a restless night filled with cries from the little ones, even though they sleep at the other side of the building, and then walking over the numbingly cold floor to the bathroom for a nearly ice cold shower before being served watered out porridge is probably not anyone's idea of a good morning, but that was mine. Every day.

It was worse now this close to Christmas, it was getting cold, and rather than actually cheering up the grey walls, I found the moth eaten Christmas decorations to be depressing. They were just as washed out, overused and smelly as everything else that belongs at the insides of this orphanage, and every time they put it out I wanted to chuck all the Christmas shit out the window.

Why pretend like that? I just wanted to ignore Christmas. The only thing nice about it was that they had a Christmas dinner, and it was good to finally have some variation. We also got some new second hand toys for the playroom, but I hadn't even been in there for three years, so I didn't really care about that too much.

It was all just depressing, all the stupid pretending, but then again, if we couldn't pretend what would we have had then?

Nothing.

Only depressing grey walls and nothing.

That does not mean I will pretend with the rest of them.

And what's the point? Like someone would come over to the frizz freak and ask her to join. I wonder if they're scared of me. So what if the light bulbs exploded that one time, or that piece of the ceiling fell down on Grace Waters while we were fighting?

The orphanage was old, it could have been anything, and she didn't die.

Of course, the weird things would always happen when I was up for adoption. The table would collapse, the window would break, or I would simply creep them out.

That's what was good about being fourteen; it had been years since anyone was interested.

I didn't like to admit it, but I wanted out. Not that it's a secret, everyone wanted out of here, even those who worked at the orphanage. But I really wanted out, I'm not even an orphan, that much I knew, or at least I wasn't left there because my parents died, someone brought me here.

I had done a lot of thinking about that, I really had, because whoever left me here did it properly. No card board box on the front steps, they actually signed a name and left me properly, and the paperwork was probably still in the old filing cabinets in the basement. That was why I had told Louisa I could take her washing duty that day, so that I could get down to the basement where the laundry room was.

It was bitingly cold down there, I could actually see the fog in front of my face, but I ignored it whilst putting more sheets into the washer, and then I would just have to wait. I had taken the keys from the nurse, the orphanage was big, and so we had our own.

I actually thought it was funny, even though we live in the 21th century the orphanage reminded me of the fifties, depressing, and another reason as to why I had to get out.

Why the nurse would have the keys to the filing room was beyond me, but it wasn't really that important.

The filing room was down a long, crooked hall from the laundry room, and it was always a sound of something dripping mixing with the sound of the light bussing over my head. Real annoying, and creepy for some, but I did have some guts.

I had to tare and push at the heavy door, and it complained loudly from rust as I finally managed to push it open, stupid door.

There was no light in the filing room, but I brought a flashlight. That still didn't warn me of the tool box placed carelessly on the floor though, and I tore up the palm of my hand when I banged into the concrete floor.

I swore like I had learned from the older boys and stumbled onto my legs, there really was no time being a sissy now, so I started searching.

My name is not really Blank, it's just that whoever put me in the orphanage didn't sign a last name, and so I was just Jean and then Blank, becoming Jean Blank. That's all the identity I had, annoying really.

So logically I didn't search in the B's, but rather in the J's, I found the cabinet along one of the dark aisles, and pulled on it. Locked.

Bugger it all to hell!

That was not going to stop me of course, if so I would have to throw it into the ground until the lock broke, but that might alert someone, so I tried the keys.

They were all door keys, fitting the doors of the building rather than those small scrawny keys that go to cabinets and such, so after trying all of them just for measures I had to think. And then it hit me.

The toolbox!

I went back, nearly tripping over it a second time. I roamed inside and found what I was looking for, a hammer.

With the backside of the hammer securely wedged into the crack of the filing cabinet I began to push, and it didn't take long until the rusty drawer broke and opened.

I pulled out the file named blank, Jean and left the dark room in a hurry.

Back in the laundry room I opened up the file, I couldn't help my racing heart or shallow breaths. This was too exiting.

I opened up the brown cardboard file, and looked at a single paper inside. March 1999, when I was put here, then my name and then it was the last name on the paper, and I read it eagerly.

As usually I felt a familiar pang of jealousy and sadness as I read the name written in the small box at the bottom of the paper, not because I knew the woman but because she had a real surname, a nice given name as well. One with identity, and I felt deathly jealous.

And then I smiled, because that was the moment I realised that this was it, this was the woman that could explain everything, she would give it all a reason. Now only one little detail remained;

How on earth was I going to find Hermione Granger?


	2. Uttery StCathpole

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowlig, this is a work of fanfiction and is not used for personal profit other than experience, all recognisable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, while plot, original settings and characters are all mine.**

Chapter one: Uttery 

The orphanage only had one computer, an old square, grey thing from the last century, literally.

It was only used by the small children to play their idiotic cartoon games, but I had a much greater purpose that morning, and I silently dared any of the children to come and bother me as I juggled my way into the multicoloured pencil stool in the play room.

Of course, being the nearly useless piece of machinery that the computer was, it had no internet, and I was very glad Lucy Stevens had taught me how to hack the neighbours' before she left two years ago.

The hacking itself was not hard, for some reason they had no password and my job was practically done, now all I had to do was to wait half an hour for the lump of rock to actually connect to anything.

I had stopped myself from throwing the bloody machine out the window a total of ten times before I finally found myself online.

After finding a search engine and then typing the name, only to be very disappointed, and then repeating the cycle several times I had to face reality, there was no Hermione Granger, the thought almost made me sick to my stomach, and the disappointment was almost more than I could bear.

Maybe she had used a false name, whoever had emitted me to this place, to avoid detection.

But then, at the bottom of the page I saw a small button that said; "Can't find who you're looking for? Maybe they got married?"

That last dosage of hope made me press the button, and after the most excruciating wait of my life I saw that Hermione Granger had indeed changed her name to Weasley, and there even was an address!

I couldn't contain my smile, and had to bite down at my tongue to stop from laughing out loud, I actually had a goal, even though I had no idea where Ottery St Catchpole was, I would find it, and along with that some much deserved truth.

I looked up, seeing the small children about the room, playing and laughing, a bittersweet emotion set in, guilt mixed with glee and even some gloat. Because those children had no future or place to be, not like I had, at that moment I belonged somewhere, and they never really would.

I would be going that day; I had already decided in the back of my head, there was no reason to wait.

……...

It was very cold outside.

I already had a cold, almost everyone who lived at the orphanage had gotten it by now, with so many children there really was no way around it, but the thin fabric of my coat outside in the winter city did not help the least.

The biting cold flushed my nose and cheeks as I walked, while I crinkled my nose at all the fumes of London, I really wished it wasn't that far to the bus stop I had to go to, but there was no other way, I barely had enough money for the bus ticket as it was, we didn't get any allowances, but I had earned a little over the years by lying for some of the older kids and doing extra chores for them.

If I would have to take the bus back to the orphanage however, I would have to beg the bus driver to let me go for free or something.

Getting out of the orphanage was no problem, no matter how bad it seemed it was no prison, but no one usually went outside when winter was at its worst, except from the little ones who had snowball fights in the backyard.

My feet were hurting by the time I got to the bus stop, but I had done my math and wouldn't have to wait for more than five minutes for the bus, standing next to a grumpy old lady weighed down by several grocery bags until the bus arrived.

Slightly embarrassed I emptied the small pouch filled with coins onto the money tray; I could hear the old lady huff angrily behind me as the bus driver counted the pennies carefully before writing out a ticket and handing it to me.

Ottery St Catchpole was about forty-five minutes outside of London, but it took at least half an hour just to get out of the cramped roads of the city, and all the time I couldn't help but tremble a little, both from the cold and the anticipation.

When we turned of the freeway and into a smaller road and I could see the village ahead, my teeth were actually cluttering in my mouth, and that time it wasn't because of cold at the least as several discouraging thoughts went through my head.

_What if she's not here? What if she doesn't want me? _After all, there had to be some reason as to why she left me at the orphanage fourteen years ago, but I didn't even know if this Hermione Granger even was my mother, maybe she had just found me somewhere, or delivered me for a friend? But at the bottom of it all, she would have some answers, and that was all I needed.

The thought that she might not even want to drive me back didn't really matter, somehow, the thought of going back to the orphanage made me shiver in pure revolt, I refused to go back there, I'd actually rather live on the street.

Or maybe not.

But I wouldn't go back, no way.

Eventually the bus reached the last stop, and I had no choice but to stagger along on legs that felt like jelly towards the small road that led out of town, where I knew Hermione Granger, turning Weasley, lived.

……..……

I stood outside the small cottage for half an hour, disregarding my increasing sneezes and shivers, but I just couldn't, I had never been so completely and utterly scared out of my mind before at the mere thought that behind the door of the cosy cottage before me, lay the truth to my _existence._

It was completely ridiculous.

But I couldn't turn around now, I had gotten so far.

And I had no money for the bus back to London, or the will to go back for that matter.

It struck me as odd for a moment that the house had no doorbell, but I shrugged it off as I knocked, butterflies crowding my stomach and my mouth went completely dry as I did so.

For a full second I considered fleeing.

I still had the time to turn back, but I felt like I didn't have the choice anymore, I had to know it all, I had to know who Hermione Granger was, I had to know who I was.

As in slow motion, the doorknob turned, and I swallowed audibly.

The door opened to reveal a small girl, maybe only five years old, with large brown eyes and a brilliantly red bush of curly hair that I could only envy, sure my hair was curly as well, but the colour was magnificent.

"H-Hello" The little girl said in a sweet, shy voice.

"Err… Hi" I said tryingly, "Is Hermione Gran- I mean Weasley here?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, as if trying to solve a difficult math question before her face lit up, "You mean mummy?" she asked.

"Yes" I said before thinking, oh dear god, the little girl before me was possibly my sister, I had only a couple of seconds looking as if I was struck by the lightening however, as a woman with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes appeared behind the small girl.

"Mommy, she asked for you." The small girl said, looking up at the woman.

My throat clenched and body tensed, I was staring at Hermione Granger, the woman with the answers, she could even be my mother, suddenly I felt very stupid as I noticed myself tearing up for no apparent reason.

"Thank you Rose, won't you go check on Hugo for me?" Even her voice was friendly, and the little girl nodded eagerly before leaving us alone, I wished she hadn't.

"Hello, can I help you?" Hermione Granger stared at me with a curious expression, and I momentarily seemed to have completely forgotten how to speak.

"Err… I think so" I started after finding my voice again, "my name is Jean, and you emitted my to Islington orphanage fourteen years ago."

When I finally looked up from where I had been looking thoroughly interested in my own shoes after a too long moment of silence, I saw her staring at me, her expression changing from sceptical to curious to horror struck and finally landing on guilty, I was confused.

It wasn't before I couldn't hold back and sneezed into the crock of my elbow that she seemed to spring to life and stepped aside, wordlessly letting me in.

I walked into a small, and blissfully warm, hallway filled with jackets and boots, still feeling the eyes of Hermione piercing me.

She nodded awkwardly towards the open doorway and I continued into a cosy, bright living room, filled with photographs and comfortable looking furniture.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked me in a strange voice, I simply nodded in reply and watched her disappear through another door.

I tentatively sat down on a chair, feeling as if I shouldn't for some reason, but at least she had some answers it seemed, but the way she looked almost afraid of me… I didn't fully know if I wanted them anymore.

Suddenly the little girl, Rose, jumped down the stairs with a grin, I was a little shocked that the small cottage actually had a second floor as it seemed too small for it on the outside, but hadn't time to wonder as the girl closed in on me and looked at me with her large doe eyes.

"Are you a friend of Teddy?" She asked me, and I wondered what on earth she was talking about, did she mean her teddy bear or something, and why would I know her cuddly toy?

It was amazing how I still knew nothing about small children even though I had grown up with a never ending supply of them, all I knew was that they all had weird quirks, and she could possibly be offended if I said that; no, I was not a friend of her teddy bear.

"Sure, why not." I said, not wanting her to get angry at me or start crying, you never know with small kids.

"Oh, he's nice. Look, it's me." Another thing about small children, they loose interest very quickly, meaning that it is impossible to keep the conversation on one subject for more than two minutes, which was why I wasn't surprised when she handed me a picture of a baby with light, strawberry blonde hair.

I was however surprised when the baby yawned and stretched a chubby hand towards the glass.

Fortunately, I caught the picture I had dropped before it hit the ground, I always did have good reflexes, and then I stared at the picture in complete awe, was it some kind of new technology or something?

When I looked closer I realised that all the pictures in the room was like that, moving.

"Rose, go play" Suddenly Hermione was back, holding a tray of tea and cookies.

Rose looked disgruntled for a moment, but then left the room without arguing, smart move, because it was something in Hermione's voice that warned a person not to argue.

I watched as Hermione sat the tray on the coffee table and then sat down in the creamy sofa opposite of me.

"Have some tea or cookies." She offered, looking strangely stiff.

"Thanks." I muttered and grabbed one of the cups on the table and adding a spoon of sugar to it, I would have enjoyed some lemon as well, but I didn't dare to ask for some, I also grabbed a cookie as I became aware that I hadn't been able to eat all day.

She took some time to straighten out non existent wrinkles on her pants before she finally looked me in the eye, swallowed, and then spoke, "you probably want some answers." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes please" I heard myself say in a voice that sounded completely foreign.

"Well, you see, I am your mother." She said, looking as if the news shocked her just as much as me, it was strange though, I somehow remained calm on the exterior, even though I could feel my heart beating faster as I tried to wrap my head around the news.

"So Rose is my sister then?" It was the only thing that popped into my head to say, even though it was really a stupid question to ask when it was so many others.

She looked baffled for a moment, possibly at the fact that I asked something nearly irrelevant to such huge news, but it didn't seem like a question she wanted to answer too much, "well, yes, or half sister, so is Hugo, you don't have the same dad."

I could only assume that Hugo was Rose's brother, and I noted that her voice went up in the last word.

"So who's my dad?" I didn't even know who were Rose and Hugo's dad, but at the moment I didn't care if their dad was Santa Claus, I had my own father to find.

Hermione opened her mouth repeatedly, and then suddenly dropped the mug of tea she had been writhing in her hands on the floor where it spilled all its content and broke, but both of ours attentions had been brought towards the hallway where we could hear the sound of someone laughing loudly in a mans voice.

Hermione looked downright panicked as her eyes flickered from the doorway to me, and then she said frantically; "we'll have to talk about this later, promise to go along with anything I say." Again she nearly demanded it out of me, but I only nodded, I wasn't about to argue with my newly found mother.

That was strange, I had a mom.

I had no time to muse further about the thought though, as a tall, redheaded man entered the living room along with a not nearly as tall man with jet black hair and glasses.

When they noticed my presence the red haired one looked over to Hermione, or my mom, and asked; "Who's this?" While the black haired one just looked at me with a curious expression.

"This is Jean" I heard Hermione say, "My niece, her parents are away for the holiday and they asked if she could stay here, I'm sure I've mentioned it."

But what he answered her I didn't register, I was to busy staring at the pair of bottle green eyes looking at me.

The green eyes exactly like my own.

**A/N: A couple of things first, I found out that Uttery is located in Devon England, which is quite the drive from London, please disregard it, as Iguessed a little on distance from the second book, where the Weasleys drive from their hoome to London, maybe it was because the car was enchanted? And I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're intersted, please contact me. Reviews would be nice :)**


	3. Cristmas magic?

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, while the rest belongs to me.**

Chapter two: Christmas magic?

I was very glad Hermione had told them I would stay over the holidays because that meant that I would spend my first Christmas ever away from the orphanage, and I couldn't help the faint smile grasping my lips.

"Jean, this is my husband Ron and our good friend Harry Potter." I heard Her- my mom say.

I nodded and smiled to both of them, glad that we could skip the whole shaking hands thing, for some reason I always found it awkward.

Ron just smiled at me before turning to Herm-… Mom… Oh, bother, and asked her when dinner was, while Harry smiled at me, looking even more curious and just a little more bemused than before, but maybe I just took more notice to him because he happened to have eyes the exact same colour as me.

I quickly stopped myself, I shouldn't make assumptions like that, there was no proof whatsoever that he was my father, none at all, and I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"So, Hermione, does your niece know… Err, everything?" Harry suddenly asked, turning to Hermione, I hoped I wasn't supposed to know what that meant, because I certainly didn't, so I settled on looking confused from the one to the other.

Hermione looked as if she was caught red handed at something, "no, Harry, not quite yet, I'll have to explain."

Harry looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded, before Hermione stood up a led me towards the staircase to the second floor, I had never been so confused in my life, just before we disappeared up the stairs though, Harry yelled after us; "and we'll be one extra for dinner."

Once upstairs I was even more befuddled, if I had been surprised that there was no second floor at all, it was nothing compared to the surprise when I saw how large it looked, it had to be truly ingeniously designed to be so huge even though it looked fairly small on the outside.

She led me into one of the rooms in the hallway, a large, bright one with soft, yellow walls with a bed and a dresser, probably a guestroom, I suddenly felt bad for invading and causing this much discomfort for my mother.

"Right" she started uncertain, "There is some thing you should know about my family, or our family, we are a bit… Different from what you might be used to." She didn't look directly at me, but shifted her gaze to various objects about the room.

"We… How do I do this…?" She muttered frustrated under her breath before taking a slow intake of air and closing her eyes, clearly thinking hard before looking up at me properly for what felt like the first time.

"Have you ever noticed… Strange things happening around you, when you're angry or scared or sad?" She asked, looking almost guilty again.

"I..." was this some kind of test, if I told her about the light bulbs bursting and the ceiling falling down, would she not want me anymore? _Not that she wanted me before…_ A small voice said in the back of my head, and I felt a little ill.

The look on my face had clearly answered for her, and she nodded a little, looking even guiltier by now, "I… three years ago, you should have been contacted by professors from a school called Hogwarts…" She said.

_Professors?_

_As in doctors? _I most certainly wasn't crazy if that was what she thought!

"But I… I was selfish, and made sure that they could never detect you, you have to understand, I was scared…" What on earth was she talking about?

"I'll have to take this from the beginning…" She sighed, "You, Rose, Harry, Ron, our family, all of us, well… We're magical." She let the words hang in the air for me to absorb.

I instantly thought that this had to be some joke, set up by the entire orphanage or something, but how on earth would they find the time and effort and most of all funding for a prank like that?

Of course it wasn't the orphanage, but magical?

Me… Magical?

There had to be some mistake, maybe Hermione had simply taken me for some other girl, how many children had she actually left about London?

"What… What do you mean?" I finally asked; no other question would come to mind.

"Well, we can cast spells, and potions and that sort of things…" Her voice ebbed out into a mumble, maybe she realised how utterly farfetched it sounded.

"Like… wizards?" I had to ask.

"Well… You would be a witch, but technically… Yes."

I took some more absorbing time, apparently I was a witch. Suddenly I felt like I had gotten a whole lot more truth than I had bargained for, seriously… A _witch_!

Next thing there would be black cats and unicorns running around!

Maybe she was just joking, but something about the pale expression on her face contradicted that, she actually looked at me as if she was expecting me to jump up and to the devil sign in her face, but I was never much for religion, and she _was _my only mother, if I couldn't trust her, then who?

_But she did leave me in a cold, dirty, old orphanage for fourteen years, why should I trust her?_

The small voice was speaking again, but I ignored it, I had to trust her, there really was no other way.

"Oh… So, what would this mean for me?" Would I have to start wearing a hat or something?

She looked surprised for a moment, before actually smiling just a little, I hadn't seen her do so since I had arrived. It was nice.

"Nothing really, but some things will seem a little odd, and there might be a couple of surprises." She answered.

I nodded in response, wondering what I should prepare for.

"I have to go start dinner" Hermione said after a small pause.

"Am I really going to stay for Christmas?" I couldn't contain the hope in my voice as I asked.

"Yes, if you'd like?" Hermione almost asked, there really was no reason to, I never wanted to go back now that I had a family, but with a start I realised that I would have to.

I got up, Hermione looked almost scared as I approached her and suddenly wrapped my arms around her, but I just couldn't help it. A flood of relief spread through me as she hugged me back, and after a while I stepped away from her and looked at the floor.

"I don't have any of my things." I said, feeling a bit stupid, I didn't want to make Hermione drive that far for my clothes.

"That's fine, I'll go get them" she assured me, but I saw a flaw in that plan.

"It's over an hour drive" I tried to point out to her.

"Just relax, I won't be driving." She smiled at me again, "Now I'll have to start dinner, but if you want to you can play with Rose or we have some books, just make yourself comfortable."

I smiled and nodded, trying to not imagine Hermione on a broom on her way to London; I really had to get rid of these assumptions.

After Hermione left, I sat in my room for some time, not sure of what to do, I saw a small bookcase in the room, but felt far to giddy to be able to read, so I decided to find Rose.

I didn't have to start looking into the other rooms, Rose was sitting at the top of the stairs, humming to herself, really, small children are mental.

She turned when she heard me and smiled a toothy grin filled with baby teeth, red curls bouncing as she got up, "wanna play?" she asked me.

Back at the orphanage, I really never had enjoyed playing with the little ones, or anyone, but now I actually genuinely wanted to, maybe it was because she was my sister.

"Sure" I smiled at her, there was no way not to, she was adorable.

She grinned again and led me to another surprisingly large upstairs room, filled with books and toys and a small bed, probably her room.

I watched as she filled a small backpack with a book and toys, clearly concentrated, and then I was led downstairs to the living room again.

The living room was empty by now, and we sat down on the floor, Rose pulled out toy after toy, handing them to me while I placed them upright for lack of something better to do.

She had just handed me the last toy from her backpack, a white horse about the size of my hand, when the horse suddenly leapt out of it, as if it was alive, I yelped and Rose started laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, while I felt very stupid.

When I took a closer look at the horse, I saw that it had a horn in its forehead, of course it was a unicorn, but the strange thing was, it looked almost exactly like a real unicorn, or horse, as I had never actually seen a unicorn, it looked so real it looked warm to the touch.

I didn't dare to pick it up again though, and turned to the neatly positioned toys next to me and picked up a small broom which flew out of my hand when I held it up and started circling around me while Rose laughed some more and clapped her hands.

A smile made its way to my lips as well.

I kept my hands away from the toys after that, and rather let Rose play while I watched and acted as the occasional mountain or house.

The little unicorn was just about to start grassing at my head when Rose squealed in delight and got up, leaving me to catch the unicorn before it hit the ground and turn around to see what was going on.

"Teddy!" Rose exclaimed running over the room.

In a wild moment I thought she must have spotted the infamous teddy bear, before I realised that 'teddy' was no bear at all.

Teddy was a person, a boy to be exact, with blue hair.

I felt slightly embarrassed, of course Teddy didn't know I thought he was a stuffed animal, but still.

I watched as Rose half climbed and was half lifted by Teddy, who was about my age if not slightly older, and wondered what to do with myself, I wasn't really good with new people. Especially not people I had recently mistaken for inanimate objects.

Again I was very glad Teddy had no idea.

"Teddy knows Jean." _Bugger!_

It's probably not healthy wanting to throw your little sister out the window, but at that moment I really wanted to.

"I do?" Teddy asked, his eyes were as blue as his hair as they focused on me.

"Err, it's a long story" I muttered, feeling my cheeks burst with colour, I had never really understood the term 'wanting to sink into the ground and die' before that moment.

"I've got time" I couldn't see his expression, I was too interested in the utterly _fascinating _patterns in the wooden floor, but he sounded awfully amused.

At that moment Rose hit Teddy so he would drop her, and then she left the room.

I wanted to strangle her.

"So…" I started.

"Do I know you?" He sounded a little worried actually, but mostly amused, "because if I do it would be very embarrassing if I didn't remember you."

"No… No you don't, it was just that Rose asked me if I knew teddy and I assumed…" I trailed off; I really had no desire to admit to him that I thought he was one of Rose's cuddly toys.

"You assumed?"

"I assumed she was talking about one of her toys, and so I just told her I knew it so she wouldn't be angry at me or something, small children can be weird and all…" I said it all so fast I barely caught it myself, and very low, so I thought Teddy hadn't heard me at all.

Until he started laughing, that was.

At least he wasn't mad.

I was probably blushing all the way down to my toes, although I could almost see the funny part of it, and I probably would have laughed with him if I hadn't been so utterly mortified at that moment.

He could stop laughing now.

"It's not that funny" I objected, daring a glance at him.

"It… It kind of is" He gasped between laughs, and I promptly blushed some more.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, but I can't blame you though, you don't want to go against Rose Weasley." He said, smiling brightly at me.

He really was quite handsome, I couldn't help but notice. And he seemed friendly except that he laughed at complete strangers.

"So, who are you?" He asked.

"Jean, I'm Hermione's… Niece" I felt a pang of something unfamiliar as I said it, maybe I didn't like lying to him.

"Who are you?" I asked to be polite.

"Teddy Lupin, but of course you know that" _Was he ever going to let that go?_ "I'm Harry's godson."

I nodded, feeling awkward as I had absolutely nothing to say.

Luckily, Hermione yelled that it was dinner just then and I was saved from the awkward silence as I walked behind Teddy into the kitchen.

Again, I was taken aback by the size, but this time I wondered if it might be a bit more than that the house was just well built that was the cause. Maybe they had some sort of magic making it bigger; I made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.

Hermione had made pork roast and it smelled wonderful, my mouth watered as I took the place she gestured to between Rose and herself while Teddy sat down next to Rose.

It was the most enjoyable dinner I had ever had. We all laughed at Rose's ramblings and Ron's stories, and I met Hugo, a toddler with dark chestnut hair and dark blue eyes who spent his dinner throwing pees at Harry's head while Harry just laughed at him.

"Teddy! Be Rose, Teddy!" Rose suddenly exclaimed fro my side.

Teddy smiled down at the little girl and I almost choked on my drink (some kind of sweet juice with an orange tint to it) when Teddy's blue hair changed to a violent red colour, while his eyes became brown like Rose's.

It took some time before I realised that my mouth was hanging open, but hen I did I hastily closed it to spare myself for further embarrassment.

_Teddy had just changed colour!_

Maybe it was a wizard thing… Could I change colour?

None of the other at the table seemed to notice that Teddy had gone from all blue to someone who looked like Rose's older brother, but Teddy had clearly seen my shocked expression because he was smiling at me as he changed back to blue as if he was hoping I would choke on something again.

"How do you do that?" I couldn't help myself; my curiosity got the better of me.

"Teddy metmofgus!" Rose explained to me with a knowing face.

I had never heard of a metmofgus, it sounded like something Rose had made up on her own.

"She means metamorphagus" Teddy shot in, and I nodded my head like I knew what he was talking about

After dinner I was surprised to see that a tree had been placed in the living room with boxes of decorations next to it. I banished the thousands of questions that surfaced in my head and started helping with decorating the tree, albeit a bit awkward.

Ron placed the star on the top with little difficulty, and then Harry and Teddy started to untangle the huge lump of Christmas lights while Hermione, Rose and I hung up small angels, red balls and candy canes about the tree. Hugo made himself useful by pointing at us and laughing while eating candy.

When we were done I couldn't help but compare the results to the Christmas tree back at the orphanage and decided that comparing them would be like comparing a Greek god to a stick drawing.

It was so far the best Christmas of my life; I wasn't even surprised to find a bag filled with all my possessions lying on my bed when I retired for the evening. Or maybe I was just too tired to start wondering about something new, I felt that I had had more than enough discoveries for one day.

**A/N: I have no boring facts about the position of geographical sites or the inconveniences they cause me today, I will just say that I'm still looking for a beta, and I warn you to not get used to theese fast updates as I very much doubt that I'll have the next one up so fast, I still have 70% of my Christmas shopping left... Oh joy, reviews are still greatly appreciated, and if you see a mistake or have something to chritisise it's even more so, Merry Christmas! (And a special thanks to all who reviewed!)**


End file.
